Love is not Always an Open Door
by keymiks
Summary: Akihiko and Minako chats through a closed door. Will this make things better or worse for them?


It has been two weeks since Akihiko asked me to "be his girl."

Whenever I recall what happened on the rooftop, it still gives me

goosebumps. Truth be told, not a single second did it ever cross

my mind that Akihiko likes me in that kind of way. Come on, we've

seen how he is with girls. Also, I always thought he sees his

little sister, Miki, in me and I didn't mind that at all.

x

It has been two weeks since I asked Minako to be my girl. Oh god,

it gets lamer every time I think about it. Heh.. Well, who cares?

I have my girl. I always thought that the only reason I stick my

nose in her business is because I have to protect her since

she reminds me of my sister, Miki. Losing her just like that,

what kind of brother am I? Before she died, she whispered in my

ear, "I hope you'll find someone more special than me, and I hope

that she will make you feel special, too." And right now, the

only person that comes to my mind is my girl, Minako.

\/ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\

"So.. the formula for this triangle is-"

"Minako, you there?" Akihiko knocked on her door.

"Yeah!" She checks herself out in the mirror before opening the door. Messy hair, chapped lips, sweaty palms, tired eyes, mismatched socks, crumpled shirt, and a loose short. Minako sighs, I don't want him to see me like this.

She stands in front of her door, places her forehead on it, touches the doorknob but does not twist it.

"Hey, Aki," she says.

"Hey, Mina," he replies as he leans his back on the her door.

"You studying well?"

She laughs a little, glancing at her scattered notes, "I guess."

"..."

"..."

"Well, uhm, don't over do it okay?"

"Oh, Aki. You too okay?"

"..."

"..."

Minako kept her forehead on the door while Akihiko sat on the floor now facing the door.

"Let's take a break like this for a while, Aki," suggests Minako. Akihiko smiled a little but didn't reply althought the idea was actually pretty good for him.

"..."

"Oh, he must have left already," Minako opened the door to peek.

She looked down and their eyes meet. Akihiko grinned. Minako, eyes wide open, quickly closed her door, her heart beating fast.

"Damn that Junpei and his stupid advice! 'Yo, you gotta smile at her when you can!' I think I scared her."

Minako calmed herself down and facing the door as well. "Aki, hi, are you still there?" She placed her ear on her door, paying attention to every sound.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you a while ago," he replies.

"Oh, it's okay," she giggles.

x

Meanwhile in Akihiko's mind: OH GOD SO I DID SCARE HER. OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? OH MY, WHAT DOES SHE THINK OF ME NOW? A FREAK? A CREEP? NOOOoo00oo-

"Aki? You still there?"

"Oh! Minako, yeah. Yep. S-sorry."

"You don't sound good. Did something happen?"

"Mina," Akihiko clear his throat, "sorry being one of the dorkiest guys out there." Minako lifts her forehead and touches her cheek trying to contain a scream.

Akihiko used every bit of courage he has to continue, "Since you. are. my. girl," he emphasizes, "deep inside I not only want to protect you.. I.. I want to make you very h-happy as well." He clears his throat again, "but as you can see, I am having a very hard time doing that and I don't know if I'm doing it right."

This startled Minako making her pout a bit.

Akihiko sighs.

Minako stood up, opened her door and kneeled face to face with Akihiko.

*SLAP!* "Ow!" Akihiko backed away from Minako.

"Having a hard time? Don't know if I'm doing it right?," she mimics Akihiko's voice, "What a jerk!" Minako snapped.

"I know," he says looking down.

Minako relaxed, touched Akihiko's cheek and whispered in his ear, "You make me happy effortlessly, so don't. think. lowly. of. yourself!"

This made Akihiko grin, probably the widest grin he can give, he wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her tightly. Minako rested her head on Akihiko's shoulder and they stayed like this for a while.

"Aww! That is so sweet!" says Yukari.

"SHHHH!" Junpei replied.

"Oops, sorry."

Junpei smirked at the two love birds, "_I'm the man_," he murmurs.


End file.
